


Little!Stevie

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imprinting, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Scents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: “‘s Bullshit” It was at those words that Steve Harrington slipped.OrSteve slips during the party, Billy comes to the rescue





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“You don’t love me?” It was at that question, directed at a shitfaced Nancy, that Steve Harrington slipped. But obviously he didn’t know what just happened, all he knew was that Nancy didn’t love it and now he just felt really small and vulnerable all of a sudden. He wanted to cry and sob and kick and scream but knew deap down he couldn’t. He just couldn’t ruin his almost-ruined-in-the-first-place reputation. So he held it all in and stayed strong but strong doesn’t mean not-hurting. 

“‘s Bullshit” Nancy slurred at him, keeping the eye contact. Steve left then and there. He needed too. Before he kicked and screamed into the oblivion. 

As Steve was walking out of the bathroom in a tiffy, He bumped into a soft-eyed Billy Hargrove. Not that Steve noticed that anyway.. he was to busy keeping his gaze to the floor. 

Steve tried to get away from him before he got beaten up by the blondie but he didn’t. Billy didn’t even call him ‘princess’ in that stupid tone of voice he always used.. he just... tilted Steve’s head up by the chin and looked him in the eyes, soft blue eyes meeting brown glassy ones. Steve then and there decided he hated eye contact and would try to avoid it the best he could. 

Billy sighed as Steve pulled his head away from Billy’s hands, stepping back from him. He really didn’t want to be beated up. He felt so small and vulnerable and he didn’t feel like he could fight back of Billy decided to pick a fight. 

Much to Steve’s horror, Billy clucked his tongue and grabbed his wrist softly but it looked as if he was dragging Steve to anyone else who saw them: none of them did. Either too drunk or love struck by their partners that they didn’t care at Billy and Steve... and damn did it feel great to not have all eyes on Steve for once

Billy ‘dragged’ Steve to the backgarden of the house tea party was being taken place in. He sat Steve down on the floor and crouched in front of him, a small soft smile grazing the blondes lips. 

“Hello” Billy said in one of the softest and caring tones Steve had ever heard him speak in. 

In reply, Steve did a little wiggle in his spot on the floor, making Billy smile fully but it wasn’t one of his intimidating smiles.. it was more friendly looking.. more genuine looking 

“Stevie what made you slip?” Billy asked, heading straight into the questions he needed to hear the answers of. 

How did Billy know Steve slipped? Well it’s simple, like this: 

Bily was minding his own business, having had enough with the other high schoolers and told them to leave him alone for a bit. Obviously they knew not to ask why. Billy felt a gust of pride when they just fled away from him. Once they left, he just decided to get as wasted as possible.. well more wasted than he was. 

It was at his 5th scoop of ‘pure-fuel’ that he felt.. odd. Like his buzz had just been wiped away from him completely. His hands felt tingly as he went back to his normal not-drunken state of mind.. well, as normal as Billy Hargrove could get, that is. 

Then, he smelt a scent he hadn’t but smelt before.. but he felt as if he did. It was weird really, it smelt sweet and familiar but at the same time totally different and as if he hadn’t smelt this scent at all. And it wasn’t as if it smelt bad, it was sweet and it smelt.. soft? Like if you put the scent  of everything cute and pastel-y into one jar and mixed it up together then you would get that smell. Billy didn’t know how to feel about it. He did like it yes but Billy Hargrove did Not do cute and soft.. he was somewhat the opposite in his own mind. 

It was when someone bumped into him that he realised where the scent was coming from. Steve Harrington. But.. why? Could anyone else smell his scent? They weren’t acting as if they could. Was this a Hawkins thing? Why didn’t anybody inform him of Steve’s sweet-smelling illness disorder thingy. 

When Billy saw that the shorter one wasn’t looking to him, he sighed and tilted his head up by this chin. fear was coated in his glassy eyes but also.. child-like innocence was there too. Billy didn’t know what came over him but he instantly felt the need to protect him. To guard him from everyone else in the room. 

“Steve, are you okay?” Billy asked, a sentence he never thought he would ever say to the Steve Harrington. Apparently Steve didn’t hear as he just continued to stare into Billy’s eyes, fear dancing in his orbs. It was clear he wasn’t okay. Billy clucked his tongue for his own stupidity and gently grabbed him around the wrists, careful to be gentle but to look as if he was hurting him. Which he wasn’t. He didn’t feel like he could after he saw the look in this big brown doe eyes. 

Billt pulled the boy to the backyard, away from everyone else. Bolt gently sat Steve down onto the floor, careful not to hurt his bum or something. Billy crouched in front of him, trying not to look as much over him but also try to look protective. 

“Hello” Billy tried to keep his voice soft for the baby- Wait baby? When did he start calling him that? Oh shit Steve slipped and Billy must’ve.. imprinted on him. Or his body did. But only caregivers imprinted on littles.. shit Billy was a caregiver. And he hadn’t Sven taken the test.. neither of them had. That was later on in the school year. Shit. Billy took a breath and somehow kept his cool.. on the outside. 

“Stevie what made you slip?” Billy had to ask. He had to know what triggered it and why. 

Steves face fell. He must’ve realised what happened also. Oh god was that the right question to ask? 

Steve sniffles and waved his hands around as he spoke, as if it would help him speak correctly “Nanshy.. she-she telsh me I’m-Im Bullshhit..” Steve had a lisp and it was the cutest thing ever to Billy. Billy understood though.. kind of. 

“Well guess what, Muffin? I don’t think your bullshit at all. I think your the cutest Muffin in the world” Billy smiled softly and spoke just as soft. Steve looked up at him and sniffled 

“Really?” His voice was small and innocent. Billy loved him. 

“Really.” Billy leaned in and kissed him on the top of the head, making Steve squeal and giggle. Billy wiped his tears away. He knew Steve wouldn’t remember this when the aged back up so he might as well take it while he can. 

“Billy.. can we leathe?”  Steve lisped out and made grabby hands for Billy. Billy nodded and helped him up. He knew Steve wanted him to carry him but he couldn’t with everyone around.. or maybe he could.. no that was stupid... but it might work. No. Billy wasn’t going to ask Steve to pretend to act passed out so Billy could put him over his shoulder and pretend as if he was going to do something bad to him just to get him home.. he couldn’t. 

Steve whined quietly as Billy ‘dragged’ him by his wrist past everyone at the party. As soon as they got into Billy’s car, did Steve stop whining and look around the car, fascinated with it for some reason. Not that it was anything fancy to the older Steve, but to the younger Steve’s mind the car was amazing. 

Billy smiled at that. He knew he shouldn’t have imprinted on him but it wasn’t his decision in the first place. He just hoped Steve wouldn’t slip anywhere near him again. He couldn’t risk both of their reputations to be ruined just because of their stupid biology. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  

 

 

The next day, Steve woke up in his bedroom, swaddled into his blanket, laying on his bed. He got out of the swaddle with a bit of a hassle and was somewhat glad nobody saw him struggle. Kind Steve stuck in a blanket.. what a sight to see. Then, he remembered last night.. well most of it. He remembered accidentally spilling punch- or ‘pure-fuel’ on Nancy’s dress then.. shit what happened after that? 

Steve didn’t sweat on it. He probably just went home after Nancy said that and somehow got himself swaddled in a blanket when he woke up.. yeah. That’ll do. 

Steve quickly got off his ass, did his hair, packed his shit but-all-the-teachers-will-ever-get-from-him homework, and went to school. He decided to not pick Nancy up today. 

Besides, he was bullshit. Was he not? 

*

Classes went as usual as always: Boring and torturous. Steve obviously didn’t listen as he let his mind wander off to other things like what the actually fuck happened last night. Steve honestly just hoped there wasn’t any crying involved because Steve Harrington would never cry over a girl. But if he did.. and oh god if his dad found out- 

“Steve, how about you take a moment outside?” The teacher said, noticing his distress. He knew she didn’t care though. She just didn’t want a distraction in her classroom so she sent him outside. But either way, Steve left the room, snarky comments from people like Tommy being called towards him. He didn’t listen though, he just left the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall as he tries to control his breathing. 

Apparently, Billy had been sent out before him as suddenly, he saw Billy’s soft and somewhat familiar eyes in front of him. He was crouching, his hand resting on Steve’s cheek. Steve cocked his head to the side, his fists coming to rub at his brown orbs. When he pulled his hands away, Billy was gone. Not even down the hallway or anywhere near him. They had a comet different class right now. So why was Steve day dreaming about Billy Hargrove.. and why did his eyes make Steve wanna curl up into a ball and be hugged by the owner of the soft orbs. 

What the fuck happened last night? 

* 

At lunch, Steve sat alone and away from everyone else. He didn’t want to sit with them.. not that they wanted to sit with him either. His mind on Billy.. that wasn’t a sentence Steve would’ve liked to admit allowed to anyone. Steve wasn’t queer, he knew he wasn’t. He didn’t like boys.. only girls. Right? If only Steve knew what happened last night that he would be able to see that he wasn’t queer- holy fuck what if they fucked? 

Shit shit shit. Steve and Billy had to talk. Steve knew Billy was involved with whatever happened last night. They had to talk... but did Steve want to volunteer-ally talk to the prick that was Billy Hargove? Welp, turns out either way Steve didn’t have a choice. 

Billy slammed his tray of food onto one of the smaller tables Steve was eating at. He sat down in front of him. This meant that Steve couldn’t see the other people in the school and Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t thankful. He had had enough of their snickering and giggling. Like god if you were going to talk about someone just do it quietly and not so obviously. Fuckin’ idiots. 

“So, Steve. How was last night?” Billy smirked and winked at him. Okay yeah he definitely had something to do with last night.

”What did we do?” Steve asked quietly but sternly. He needed answers and knew he wouldn’t get them easily from Billy.

Billy went still before nodding “Ah. Knew you wouldn’t remember” He mumbled mainly to himself 

“What did we do, Hargrove?” Steve asked a bit louder, but made sure nobody else heard. As did Billy. 

“Nothing bad, down worry” And that was the first time Steve had ever seen Billy smile generally. Steve didn’t know what to feel. But he knew he felt as if the smile was familiar. Just like how he felt in the hallway- this was getting odd 

Steve needed to know what they did. Or so god help him he would go batshit crazy because Steve Wasn’t Queer. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Billy followed Steve home that day. And yes, he does know how creepy it sounds, but Billy had a gut-feeling that his little would need him soon. He had been told by his friend back in California that when he imprinted on his little, he got gut feelings before something bad would happen and all the time something did happen, be it something small or something large. He knew. So he guessed that he would be the same with Steve. Right? 

He knew the way to Steve’s house (everyone did so it wasn’t hard obtaining the info of how to get there) so snuck (just straight up left) out of class 10 minutes earlier than he normally would (fuck you maths and fuck you Mr Wanner) and parked near the rich kids house, making his way in (That fact that Steve doesn’t lock his door annoyed Billy to the core) casually and waiting for the fluffy haired teen. 

As he waited, he went over what happened last night. 

_Billy drove Steve back to his house, knowing going to his own would be a shit idea for the both of them. He kept glancing back at the little boy in his front seat, who was touching everything with caution. Billy smiled slightly and put on some music. He put on Queen, having heard Steve humming it in class once (Billy now regrets telling him to ‘shut up or I will stick a whole pencil up your ass’). Steve smiled at him and kicked his feet to the music. Could you call that dancing?_

_When they got there, Billy got up first before quickly making his way to the other side of the car, picking Steve up by the underarms after he unbuckled the small-figured brunette. He draped Steve so his legs were damaging in front of Billy and his head was on Billys shoulder, whilst his arm snaked around his neck softly. Billy realised how light he was and shook his head slightly. Either Steve hadn’t been working out lately or he hadn’t been eating. He hoped it was just the working out that he had been missing._

_They got to the house, Billy instantly taking him upstairs and looking through every room until he found one that looked as if it could be related to Steve in any way. He found the room and opened the door, gently laying the sleepy baby onto the bed and looking around for a blanket. Billy didn’t know how he did it but he swaddled Steve into the soft blanket, making him softly babble and close his already badly-drooping eyes. Billy smiled and kissed him on the top of the head, putting Steve up so he wasn’t higher up the bed. Then, Billy left._

It was then that a sound of a door opening made Billy knock out of his thoughts. Steve was home. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy goes to Steve’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT! Season 3 was amazing. Angry at the ending for Billy. Steve in the sailor shirt and shorts it the cutest thing and will happen in this fanfic and probably soon. I will update more when I’m off of school (3 ish weeks from now)

 

 

 

Steve must’ve been blinded during his day at school because there was no way that Steve  _missed_ Billy who was standing in his house, Billy who somewhat broke into his house. It didn’t make sense. The brunette walked in, looking tired as he rubbed his eyes with his fists (quite cutely in Billy’s thoughts) and walked straight into the kitchen, that was connected to the living room. The same room Billy was  _standing in_. It didn’t make sense. Steve hadn’t actually gone blind.. had he? 

Billy followed him obviously. Maybe he would see Billy now? 

When Billy went in, Steve was head deap in the fridge, his hand gripping the bar to keep his balance. He was looking for something but probably couldn’t see That either. The boy literally was blind, wasn’t he?

Billy saved Steve the hassle and went over to him with a sigh, hoisting him up into his arms, one arm snaked around his waist as he lifted the shorter boy off his feet that were laying heavy on the ground before Billy came to rescue him. He squeaked and looked back at Billy, who smiled that soft sickening smile that made Steve just feel even smaller than before. 

“What are you looking for bub?” He looked in the fridge that was opened before by the shorter of the two and then back at Steve, who was chewing on the sleeve of his hoodie and drooling. Billy had a feeling Steve would go younger. Or maybe this was his normal age... he wasn’t an expert, he just knew the basics and some other main details. 

“H-how’d you get it?” He wiggled a bit in Billy’s strong but comforting arms as he mumbled past his sleeve. He knew he should’ve grabbed a soatula and hit Billy over the head with it for him practically breaking into his own house but he was just so tired.. and Billy’s arms were so comforting and he wasn’t big and warm like a giant grizzly bear but a friendly one and everything was just making Steve feel so small am so vulnerable and he felt like he could put all of his trust into Billy but he also knew that he couldn’t because Billy beat him up last year in school but he had apologised and everything was okay now.. right? 

Billy smiled at him, that kind smile.. like the one he gave Steven in the hallway... but that wasn’t the real the Real Billy but apparently Steve’s little day dream was good at mimicking the truth as their smiles, Real Billy and Fake Billy in the hallway, had the same exact soft smile that made Steve want to wiggle like a little baby worm on a hook. 

“That’s not for babies to worry about, Muffin” Billy practically  _cooed_ at Steve, who smiled past his now-damp hoodie sleeve “Now, I’ll ask again, what were you looking for?” He asked again in a firm but smiley voice. Like he was pretending to be kinda mad but he couldn’t because his smile wouldn’t let him even pretend. 

“Drink..” He points to the cans of beer he had stashed in his fridge. Because that was what he wanted.. but not he didn’t really want to drink it because it’s looked odd and he didn’t need feel like his tired body could even try to open the can! 

Billy chuckles and shakes his head “How about I get you some milk instead?” He bounces him gently and subtly pulls Steve up more. Billy now had his arm around the place just under Steve’s chest, keeping him close to his body and his hand placed between his legs in a protective sort of way. Stebe didnt really mind being held like that as he knew Billy wouldn’t hurt him or touch him inappropriately. Don’t ask how, he just knew. Call it ‘babies intuition’.

Billy grabbed the carton of milk and poured some into a glass for Steve to drink. Steve grabbed it eagerly but baby-clumsily, almost making it knock over. 

“Whoaa” Billy steadied the babies hands and grabbed it himself “Careful” he fondly warned and Stebe kicked his legs, making a little baby-huff huff noise excitedly. He took Steve into the living room and sat them both down so Steve was in Billy’s lap with his head resting on the sofa arm. Billy helped Steve drink the milk, Steve keeping eye contact that screamed content an happy at Billy and Billy threw it right back at. 

It felt like this was were they were supposed to be. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up and wants to show Billy his new universe. Billy wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be longer, I promise!!

 

 

 

This time, when Steve woke up, he wasn’t alone. He still felt like he was smaller than the world itself but he knew he was with someone by the sounds of soft snores coming from next to him. Steve, again, was swaddled in a soft blanket that he is pretty sure had been on the back of his sofa for the past 2 weeks. He kicked, or tried to, his legs but they felt weak and small also, so he was sure it did barely anything to the soft blanket trap. 

He saw that it was dark out now, the moonlight coming in from the windows and shining on the floor and the coffee table in front of the blanket-wrapped Steve burrito. Again, he tried to kick his legs and flail his arms and this time, there was slight success. He blanket unraveled slightly around his chest so he could free his arms and stretch them, which he did with a smug little grin on his face for beating the evil blanket. He stopped stretching with a little content whine and let his body go limp, his arms above his head and his legs still loosely wrapped in the blanket trap.

He looked up at the sky.. or, ceiling in real world. But in Steves mind, the roof above him was a Galaxy. Of stars and space-ships happily flying around, not shooting anything, just peacefully making their way around his space land. The planets were there, but far away from his space ships. He wondered what he was call this land that he just suddenly created in his own little sleepy mind, or if that was the real planet they live on, or if the spaceship was being controlled by normal Hawkins people or some other type of life form! Or if- 

“Hey, stop giggling and kicking and go back to sleep” The person- Billy.. judging by the voice- said fondly and sleepily. He had Steve’s ankles in a soft grip and he rubbed his thumb gently across his little ankle in a soothing way. He was smiling.. from what Steve could see with his sleepy eyes and not-enough light. 

Steve giggled, apparently more, as he pointed up at the ceiling, hoping Billy would see what he could see. He wanted to share his little universe with his.. what were they? Friends? 

Bully looked up and pulled a confused face, looking back down at Steve “That’s the ceiling, bub” he sighed and pulled Steve up, and too his chest, Steve sutting in his lap now and his skinny legs dangling off the side of the arm chair. Completely opposite to earlier with the milk. 

Steve frowned and pouted miserably, whining quietly and shortly as he laid his head on Billy’s shoulder. He must see the universe! He’s gotta! Steve has to share! Steve put his sleeve into his mouth again, like earlier, chewing on it gently and then absently drooling as he tries to think of a way to convey to Billy about his little world he created.

Billy just shushed him, not really understanding what was wrong with Steve. He guessed he’d have to get used to the whole ‘not understanding what Steve means half the time because he’s mental age is guessed to around the age of at least 1.. at most’ thing. Which was a long title for something so small, when you think about it. 

Billy patted his back and looked down at him “Why do you have to chew that” he mumbled mainly to himself, even though the question was directed at Steve. Billy tried to pull his sleeve out of the babies mouth, to which said baby whined and turned his torso side-to-side in attempt to shake Billy off “Hey..” he warned lightly, letting go “Let Billy take your sleeve out of your mouth” He said with a soft but firm tone of voice. Steve whined and kicked his legs ever so slightly. Billy figured he must be cranky from waking up at.. what.. 3 am? Who would’nt be?! 

Billy just chuckled and shook his head “Because I’m tired and so are you, I’ll let this go.. but how about we go upstairs and go to bed in a proper bed so we aren’t stuck on this sofa all night, hm?” He kisses Steve lightly on the cheek - where the hell did that come from?! - and picks him up bridal style, making his way as quickly but as softly as possible ,as to not disturb the almost sleeping baby in his arms currently, and when he got up to Steve’s bedroom, he put the baby down ever so gently and then grabbed a blanket, knowing the summer heat would be too much for Steve’s thick quilts, laying it over Steve, then laying down himself, kicking off his boots and jacket and pulling Steve close to his side. Billy patted his bum gently as Steve curled up into his side, sleeve still in his mouth and looking more of a darker colour that it’s supposed to be every second. Billy kissed him on the top of the head - Billy’s getting used to that instinct - and then closed his own eyes, falling asleep once again..

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up big and Billy is in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a few swear words. 
> 
> Wrote this one late so I hope it isn’t that bad ://

 

 

 

Steve stirred gently in his sleep, kicking the blankets off of his legs and then finally settling down, only to open his eyes slowly. He sighed contently as he rubbed his eyes and looked around his surroundings. Again, another forgotten night.. it must be a medical condition, right?! It’s not normal for people to forget things.. shit what if Steve has dementia?! 

 _Okay Harrington think.. what did you do last night?! He went to school.. did all his lessons for once.. had that little panic and saw Billy.. which was really weird. Then he... confronted Billy! Because he thought that Billy and him-_

Thats when Steve’s hearing decided I actually pay attention to the soft snoring above him. He looked up and gasped shortly, cutting himself off with his hand as to not disturb  _the_ Billy Hargrove.. who had an arm around his body and was sleeping in his bed. 

Holy shit they did do it didn’t they?! 

Steve kepted his eyes on billy’s sleeping form as he slowly tried to scoot our of the blondie’s arms. Apparently, he wasn’t as stealthy like a ninja like he thought he was as the blondie he was trying to get away from, started to wake up. 

“Steve..?” Billy mumbled as he pulled him closer, completely getting rid of any chance of Steve trying to get away again “Where are you going?” Billy was still in his caregivers headspace, and as he was so tired he didn’t realise that Steve wasn’t in his own headspace “Stay with me, okay?” He said sleepily but fondly, going to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Bah!” Steve said and struggled out of Billy’s grip, pushing his head away and standing up, breathing heavily “Billy I-“ 

“Oh shit” Billy said, suddenly waking up and standing on the other side of the bed “Your not..” He shakes his head “Fuck..” 

“Were you going to-“ 

“Just shut up, Harrington, okay?! Shut up a second!” Billy warned, making Steve slightly flinch. Billy pulled himself out of his headspace and then shook his head 

“Harrington listen.. I know what your probably thinking but no, we didn’t.. do it” He shakes his head and slightly gags at the thought. He knew the truth, but he also knew Steve didn’t understand “Just.. let me explain, okay?” 

“...Okay” 

 

****

 

After Billy explained everything, He let Steve process it all in his head. Billy was in the kitchen cleaning up the cup from last night whilst Steve was sat in the living room on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs in thought. 

Billy sighed and went over to him, sitting next to him and patting his back gently. 

“You okay?” Billy smiled slightly, trying to meet Steve’s eye. 

Steve shrugged “Can I-..” he flushed gently, looking up at Billy in hope that he understood what he meant. 

“Of course” Billy understood. 

Steve went into his headspace again. 

****

”Dance with me bub!” Billy laughed as he picked Steve up, Steve’s legs wrapping around Billy’s hip as he put his arms around his neck. Billy kept his hands just under his bum, keeping him up on his hips. He giggled and bounced gently, his hair going with the motion gracefully 

Billy had put on music through Steve’s expensive stereo. The object looked untouched, already starting to collect dust. So Billy decided that he would try to salvage the stereo and put on some music for them both to dance to. Billy was glad he did, Steve’s smiles and giggles are angelic, a sound you would always want to hear. And Billy did, he didn’t want to know hear his boy be upset. Ever. 

“Your a great dancer, bub!” Billy laughed, patting him gently on his bum. Steve giggled and blushed slightly at the attention, hiding his face in the crook of Billy’s neck. Billy gasped “Where’s my bubba?” He looked around as if Steve wasn’t there clinging onto him like a koala “I really miss him, I really should find him! Uh oh, what if he’s hurt?” He fake pouted “Stevie baby where are you-“ 

“I’m here dada!” 

Time stopped. 

Steve had lifted his head, his smile so bright and happy and content but once he realised what he said, that big smile fell. His eyes filling up with tears of fear. Billy looked at him shocked.. had Steve really called him- 

“I’m sorry..” Steves small, broken, voice mumbled, trying to wiggle out of Billy’s hold. 

“Hey..” Billy said softly “Look at me Stevie” 

Steve whimpered quietly and reluctantly looked up at him “Y-Yeah..?” 

“You can call me dada anytime you want” He smiled slightly. 

Stevie giggled and nodded. 

 

**** 

 

Weeks later, Billy and Steve didn’t talk as much.  It’s not that they were avoiding each other, and they did sometimes talk on occasion, it was more that they both had stuff to do in their lives. Like getting a job. 

Steve didn’t really need a job as his parents still paid anything for him. He wasn’t spoilt, they hated doing it but they still did it for their reputation. Steve hates it also. But, Steve wanted to start to making his own money. Also Because He has his own money now, it would go to his own bank account, which meant His parents wouldn’t know what he was buying. Billy and Steve had found a Caregiver and Little ship just outside of Hawkins. They didn’t know at first why it was so far but then they remembered that this was Hawkins, the place where nothing happens and where there are barely any littles anymore. Steve thought there had to be more at the start but as time went on, he was starting to believe he was the only little in Hawkins. Which sucked. Not that being little sucked for Steve, he loves it! It’s more that he doesn’t have anyone to act like to fit in. He doesnt have anyone to tell him how he’s playing with toys wrong (Toys right now being spoons and plates) or how he should be walking when little but he crawled so he didn’t know if that was wrong (Billy had helped him start to crawl the same day of the dancing incident). 

So, Steve got a job at the ice cream parlour whilst Billy got a job as a life guard. They both met new people.. Steve didn’t know about Robin in high school but now he did so it counts as knowing a new person.. and Billy wasn’t around when Heather was at high school, as she got home-schooled just before Billy came into town. Heather was nice, Billy had decided. She was always nice to the kids in the pool and always helped the others (Including Billy) put sunscreen on their back. She was nice and sweet. But no one was sweeter than his Stevie. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy picks Steve up from work. He meets Robin.

 

 

 

**_So don’t be sorry, if you know that I’m lonely.. I don’t think you know me well enough to understand._ **

 

The song blasted from Billy’s radio as he drove his pick-up truck to the StarCourt mall. Billy honestly didn’t like it, to many children there day-to-day. Proper children, he meant. It Steve’s headspace decoded Steve shouldn’t be as small as it was, then Billy would be okay with looking after a child instead of a newborn/sometimes toddler. Although, Billy did always prefer babies to children. They were much more innocent, hadn’t been tainted with the world around them. Babies were just so soft and adorable and it was just lovely to be around them because they made you smile when you made them smile and they were so giggly all the time and their little legs kicked when they were giddy and- 

yeah, Billy preferred babies if he was honest. 

Billy parked his pick-up truck and pulled the key out of its place, grabbing a shirt and quickly putting it on. He had just left his own work down at the pool for the day and decided he would take Steve out of work for today so they could spend some quality Daddy-Baby time together. 

Billy made his way into the mall and dodged all of the children running around unattended, to quickly get to the little ice-cream shop. When Billy got there, there wasn’t really a long line, but Billy decided he didn’t want to wait and skipped the line. 

“Yeah, hi, uh I was wondering where Harrington was?” Billy asked the girl at the counter, just now finishing giving an ice cream cone with strawberry ice cream on top to a little girl. Again with the blasted kids.. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” The girl, at the counter, asked. She had a one-piece blue, black, red and white sailors outfit with shorts on, and a sailors hat that said ‘Ahoy!’ In an obnoxiousness font that was sewed onto the front. Billy desperately hoped that Steve had to wear that too. Just the thought of his little baby boy in the cute outfit made him go all protective and daddy-mode all in one. 

“Billy Hargrove. Now is he here?” He sneered with protection about the rich boy. He wanted to see his baby and now. How dare this girl not allow him to see his own baby boy. 

Apparently, Robin was just as protective of Billy as she lifted herself up slightly on the counter, she she was face to face with the blondie now and stared deep into his eyes

”Look. I don’t know why the fuck you think your allowed to just come in here and ask for Stevie but let me tell you this: you ain’t getting him.” She practically glared straight into his soul, protectiveness in her voice probably twice the amount showing than Billy. 

Then, a loud sob was heard from the staff room behind the counter. Robin looked over at the door quickly and gasped shortly, pushing Billy lightly by the shoulder as he pushes herself back down and then into the staff room. 

Billy was sad to say he new that cry. 

Bully jumped over the counter quickly and slammed the door open, looking around for his baby. 

Steve was laying on the floor, legs and arms sprawled out in an infantile way, his face all scrunched up with tears running down his face as he kicked his legs the best his motor skills would allow him. Robin was crouched next to him, patting his tummy gently as she worried her lip between her teeth. Steve kept screaming and kicking as she tried to help, which did not help Robins anxiety’s of actually hurting the boy. 

Billy crouched on the other side of Stevie, pulling him close to his chest and letting him calm himself down from his tantrum. Whilst Steve calmed down slowly, Billy looked up at Robin, who was looking at Steve in concern. 

“He’ll be okay..” Billy said quietly, patting Steve on the bottom as his screams died down slowly but surely. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Robin asked with genuine concern and confusion. 

“He’s a little. There’s nothing wrong with him” He shook his head. Of course she wouldn’t understand what it meant. Nobody else in fucking Hawkins did anyway, why would she? 

“Oh.. I understand” She smiles and nods. What.. 

“What..” he shook his head “Not a lot of people do-“ 

“Learnt about it in the library when I was looking up-“ She stopped “Some stuff” she finished. 

Billy didn’t push her to speak. 

“I’m Robin, by the way” She smiled at him 

“Billy” He put his hand out for her to shake.

She did the same. 

****

Minutes later, Steve has calmed down, looking up at Billy with tears still in his eyes, but not threatening to spill over, they were kind of just chilling there in Steve’s big brown eyes. 

“Hey bub” he grinned down at him fondly, patting him on his bottom gently as he coo’d and sucked on his own set of fingers “You had a bit of a moment there, Huh.. would you like to tell dada what happened?” He tilted his head as Steve blushed and started to try to wriggle away, turning his torso (that was laying on Billy’s lap) away from Billy, only to see Robin smiling sadly at him. He blushed more at her smile and kind eyes, kicking his legs and he kept trying to get away 

“Hey, it’s okay, just tell your dada what happened” Robin said softly. Billy had a feeling she would be a caregiver also. 

He whined at the back on his throat and stopped his struggle, going limp and falling back into his place from before he decided e wanted to go on an adventure other than confront his feelings. 

“S’wesh” he kicked his legs absently in an infantile way, looking down at his shirt. 

“Stress?” Billy and Robin said at the same time. Yep, she was definitely a caregiver. 

“Oh bub, I’m so sorry.. how about we get going home now and we can relax and watch that movie your friends showed us?” 

“Ghostbusters?” Robin asked, a slight raise of her eyebrow to go with the one-worded question. Steve nodded happily and kicked his legs again. 

Steves happiness made Billy happy and the blondie was once again reminded why he loved babies so much more than children. Especially his baby, above all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than expected, but it’s so hot in Uk rn that it’s making me sick so this is the best I can do ://

 

 

 

 

Billy got Steve home as quickly as he could, Steve having to go in the back so Billy could put all of the seat belts over him to keep him safe. Steve was staring out the window with his big doe brown eyes, chewing on his fingers as he watched the scenery go by quickly. 

“We really need to get you some more toys, huh baby” Billy smiled at him through the mirror and Steve looked up at him back, drool going down his chin as he kept chewing on his fingers. He gave Billy and big smile, his eyes closing as he did. Billy melted inside at his baby boy “Aww, your just a sweetheart, aren’t you” he coo’d, making Steve blush and shine contently, wriggling in his seat as he chewed more on his fingers. Billy was starting to slowly worry  Steve would break the skin on them “Would you like to go to a little store I found, Bubba? They have many things a little boy like you would like” he smiled softly at him through the mirror again as Steve kicked his legs in excitement “I’ll take that as a yes” 

Billy took a left turn and soon enough, they were out of Hawkins.

**** 

Billy had Steve perched up on his hip as they both looked at all of the pacifiers that were hung up on the shelves. They were all different colours, and Billy knew if he let Steve choose his own without any help, he’d get overwhelmed with all of the different colours. He was really little right now, after the whole on-the-floor-and-crying thing, nobody could blame him really. So, Billy had to help Steve pick, but even he was confused as to which one would be best. 

Then, a little blue see-through pacifier caught his eye. The plastic was transparent and had subtly little sparkles in it, shining beautifully in the moon-light (It was a long drive). 

Billy picked it up and helped it out for Steve “Do you like this one-“ 

Billy was cut off by a happy squeal from a certain little baby in his arms. Steve drooled more on his fingers as he kicked his legs in excitement. 

Billy chuckled “I think we have a winner” he kissed him on the side of the head and passed it to Steve, who traced the plastic around it in awe. 

Billy bounced him gently and went over to the teddy bear section. There were loads of teddies on the shelves, all different animals and colours and shapes and sizes. 

Steve’s face lit up ten-fold (if at all possible) and He squealed even louder, hitting his fist gently on Billy’s shoulder as he bounced in place. 

“Okay okay” He chuckles and they go through the isle slowly, so Steve can take everything in. 

Steve decided on a fluffy Polar Bear. But as Steve was so young, he couldn’t speak, so Billy just dubbed its name ‘Polar Bear’ because he was unique like that. And, Steve didn’t seem to mind. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t do anything over summer and I feel bad. 
> 
> Schools up again but I’m coping.. kinda 
> 
> Have this tho! Supposed to be longer but :p

 

 

 

 

 

The next weekend Billy has off, he called Steve around 1 am, knowing he should be up around that time and if not, then he was sure the phone ringing would wake him. He was up, that was obvious as Steve answered the phone, giggling to himself about some show he was watching or whatever he was trying to say through the phone as he laughed. Billy knew that if he wasn’t awake before, he would’ve been a lot more grumpier. He knew what grumpy little Steve was like (A little hellion) and Billy was glad he hadn’t met grumpy big Steve (Probably a bugger hellion.. who probably would swear a lot more than his ‘younger’ self). But that was besides the point, at the moment, Billy was on call to Big Steve, and as much as it hurt Billy to think or say allowed, he needed him to be big at the moment. 

 

They needed to talk. What happened at Scoops with Robin could’ve gone a lot worse than what it did. Steve could’ve hit his head when he fell, or Robin could’ve thought Steve was a creep and start to hurt him or could’ve took photos and show everyone from their old high school what a ‘mess’ (It wasn’t his fault. He needed to drop and he did. Don’t argue with Billy on that one) he was after school had finished completely for them. But she didn’t, which was good.. amazingly lucky even, but it did show Billy how under-educated Steve (and probably the rest of Hawkins) is on head-spaces and their biology. Robin had said she had accidentally found out about it, and probably still didn’t even know she was (probably, but Billy wasn’t really wrong with this stuff) a caregiver.It shocked Billy how no one really knows about it when it could literally effect your health if you don’t go into Little-mode or Caregiver-mode (As Billy called it). Maybe just the whole of Hawkins were neutrals.. Apart from Steve and Robin.. which didn’t really make sense because they weren’t really that special amongst the others.. not that Stevie wasn’t special in Billy’s eyes. 

 

“And then-“ Steve’s laughter was filled with joy and excitement, obviously whatever he was trying to say was just so funny he couldn’t hold it in to explain what was funny. That damn boy, Billy loved him. 

 

“Come on Harrington, get it out” He said fondly, shaking his head as he held the phone up to his ear. Billy was sitting on his bed, His dad, Susan and Max all doing their own shit somewhere together or not.. Billy couldn’t remember. 

 

“Okay I’m trying-“ He was cut off but he own snorts, the noise going through Steve’s phone to Billy’s. Billy laughed at him, unable to hold it in himself. He didn’t even know what was so funny and didn’t care. Steve was happy. 

 

“How about we come to it later, Alright?” Billy said once he got over his laugher fit, Steve’s laughter dying down as well as he calmed. 

 

Steve cleared his throat from the other end of the phone and got out the rest of his laughs “Okay, I’m alright now” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure” 

 

“Alright.. now, I need you to be kinda serious here. I wanna come over right now, Alright?”

 

“Oh.. you want me to go down-“ 

 

“No, not really.. why, do you need to?” 

 

A pause 

 

“I don’t think so..” a mumble 

 

“You don’t know do you?” 

 

“.. no” 

 

“That’s what we need to talk about” 

 

“A-“ 

 

“Before you ask, no your not in trouble. I’ll come over and see if you need to drop or not. We have to talk about this, alright? We don’t want a repeat of what happened over the last weekend. We got lucky Robin knew about people’s biology, we might not next time if it ever happens.” 

 

“Billy?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“How’d you know?” 

 

“I just know.. it’s hard to explain over the phone, I’ll come over right now, Kay?” 

 

“Kay” 

 

“Love ya” 

 

“Love you too” 

 

The hang up tone played. 

 

Billy got into his car and drove off to the Harrington residence. He got there quicker than he probably should’ve. But with the thought of Steve not knowing if he was going to drop soon, plus needing to have this big conversation, he didn’t care how fast he was going. As long as he was going fast enough, with his rock music loud enough, then he didn’t care. They were going to have this talk and they were going to have this talk now. 


End file.
